


Toublesome

by Aviss



Series: Waiting [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Spanish lessons in the desert. What do you want from me, Grimmjow? Why save me only to kill me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toublesome

**Troublesome**

So troublesome.

Grimmjow looked down at the healing girl taking care of the fallen Ichigo and wondered if it was possible to unpeel all of the layers of irony in that situation. The knight in shining armour being rescued by the damsel in distress. With the help of the dragon.

He had to admit he was a bit disappointed, he had not expected Ulquiorra to beat him so badly, and somehow he had hoped Ichigo would be strong enough to hold out until they resumed their fight. If only they had not been interrupted--

Well, nothing he could do at the moment. Grimmjow knew he had taken a great risk doing what he'd done, and that if Aizen-sama knew there was going to be hell to pay. But he had never been good following orders: he wanted Ichigo and he was going to have him. Everything else was secondary.

"Inoue?" Ichigo's voice took Grimmjow back to the present, and he descended until he was on the floor next to them. "What? How?" Ichigo saw Grimmjow then, and his eyes narrowed. "Grimmjow."

"Have you finished?" Grimmjow said to the girl, and she nodded.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ichigo said standing up with some effort, putting the girl behind him. It was clear he was not sure of what she was doing there, but he still had the intention to protect her.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said shyly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I--"

Women! Grimmjow couldn't stand their usual displays of weakness. "Woman," Grimmjow said, his eyes never leaving Ichigo, who was looking at him with the same intensity. "Go back to your room, your job here is finished."

Ichigo's eyebrow rushed together in a frown, "What's the--"

"But Kuchiki-san needs me!" she protested.

"Woman!" Grimmjow snapped, taking a step closer, and Ichigo moved trying to cover her from view. "Go back to your room, now!" he saw her flinch when he raised his arm, obviously remembering the fate of those two arrancars from before.

Ichigo let go of the woman, and took a step toward Grimmjow without looking at her. "Do as he says, Inoue," he said finally, his hand going to the hilt of his sword and his posture suggesting he was getting ready for the fight. Grimmjow smiled. They understood each other.

They both stayed still, just looking at each other while the girl ran away. "I don't know why--" Ichigo stopped talking at Grimmjow's arched eyebrow. "Scratch that, I know why you did that. I just don't understand it."

Grimmjow took out his sword, "Yes you do." He attacked before Ichigo had time to release his bankai, and was blocked just by a hair's breath. "I can't have you dying before I kill you."

Ichigo retreated. "Bankai!" and the next second he was attacking Grimmjow, his breath hot on the arrancar's face while he delivered a close hit.

It was a chance to good to pass. Grimmjow grabbed the front of his hakama and mashed their lips together; at the same time his sword came down and was barely blocked by Ichigo. Smirking, Grimmjow pulled apart.

"What do you want from me, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, his hand already moving to his face to call his mask forth. And then he stopped, letting his hand drop. "Why save me only to kill me?"

"I never said I would kill you _now,_" Grimmjow said, sheathing his sword and attacking with his bare hands. Even just like that, Ichigo was barely able to block him. "First, I want to have fun with you."

A hit connected, sending Ichigo sprawling to the ground; he recovered quick and put on the mask while he launched his next attack.

Grimmjow laughed, even if he was hard pressed to dodge the hits. That was what excited him: fury, hatred, power.

Ichigo unleashed the black getsuga, and Grimmjow tried to counter a bit too late. His back to a wall, he didn't have time to recover before Ichigo was there, trapping him against it.

"I don't have time for your games, Grimmjow," he said, pressing his blade against Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow splayed his hand against Ichigo's belly. "Get--"

"Do that," Grimmjow said calmly, "and I'll zero your arse back to Karakura."

Ichigo glared through his mask, stopping but not removing the blade. A sigh and the mask broke. And before Grimmjow could take the next step, it was Ichigo pressing their mouths together. It wasn't a kiss, not really. It was more an attack with lips and tongues and teeth, the reality of the zanpakutou against his neck always present in Grimmjow's mind.

It was when he tasted blood that Grimmjow decided to take control again, feeling more excited than he remembered before. In a second, he had removed the sword from Ichigo's grasp and let it fall to the ground, and had the shinigami pressed against the wall, face first.

"I knew you would like this, shinigami," he said mockingly, and then he sunk his teeth in his shoulder, biting hard while Ichigo groaned.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow," Ichigo said, trying to push off the wall and shake his grip, his struggle was useless, but it excited Grimmjow even more.

Letting his weight more on to Ichigo, he passed one of his hands to the front, opening the folds of the hakama and roughly touching all the skin within his reach.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Ichigo?" he pinched a nipple, and he felt the other boy stiffening under him.

"Let get this over with," Ichigo said, his voice low. "I'm in a hurry."

Grimmjow laughed and then he grabbed Ichigo's hair, pulling his head back until he could take his lips again in a violent kiss. Ichigo kissed the same way he fought, no finesse, all aggression. Grimmjow liked it that way.

A sharp pain on his tongue reminded him who exactly was his opponent, and he moved his hand down quickly, grabbing Ichigo's cock and squeezing it hard, until the teeth retreated from his tongue. The taste of blood was stronger now.

"Bastard," Ichigo spat, his lips red with blood.

He shouldn't forget where they were, someone might happen on them and then all hell would break loose.

Knowing this, he opened Ichigo's clothes completely. "What the fuck?"

Realization entered Ichigo's eyes, and he tried to fight again. "No way," he denied.

"Oh yes," Grimmjow said, freeing his cock and pressing it against Ichigo's cleft.

"No, you fucker, don't you dare--" Ichigo trailed off in a pained scream when Grimmjow entered him in one hard thrust. "Fuck, fuck, that hurts you fucking bastard."

Grimmjow palmed the cock in his hands and gave it a few tugs, shutting Ichigo up quite effectively. He knew it hurt, they weren't lovers and they were going to try to kill each other again, it had to hurt.

When the constriction around his own cock eased a bit he started thrusting hard, fastening his teeth again in the pale neck offered to him. Ichigo shouted, and cursed, and whimpered, and moaned while Grimmjow fucked him hard and fast. It was like their fights, raw and violent, and Ichigo still had no chance of winning. And then he was coming, the pleasure blinding in its intensity.

Ichigo had not come, his cock still hard in Grimmjow's hand. Well, that wasn't his problem.

Withdrawing, he released Ichigo and adjusted his clothes, revelling in Ichigo's stunned expression before disappearing.

He hoped the shinigami came out of Hueco Mundo alive, if only because that would give him the change of fucking him again, but now he had what he wanted he wasn't going to intervene.

Ichigo stared at the empty space where Grimmjow had been and cursed. Gingerly, he adjusted his clothes trying to ignore the pain in his arse and neck. He looked down, and grimaced. He couldn't believe he was hard.

The bastard!

Ichigo gritted his teeth and ignored the ache in all his body. He was going to get Orihime out of Las Noches and they were going to go back to Karakura.

And then he was going to train, and the next one fucking someone into the wall was going to be him.

"Just you wait, Grimmjow" he said.

In his mind, _he_ laughed.

Fin


End file.
